Y No Puedo Olvidarte
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Edward se fue de nuevo. Bella se encuentra una noche escribiendo en su diario, sus sentimientos salen a flote y hay un espectador curioso escuchandola. ¿Quien sera?


* * *

**Declaimer: NInguno de los personajes aqui descritos me pertenece, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de la genial escritora Stephenie Meyer. La cancion utilizada tampoco es mia, es del grupo RBD.**

**Espero lo disfruten.****Y No Puedo Olvidarte**

* * *

Miro por la ventana una vez más esta noche. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios y luego vuelvo a concentrarme en la historia tan bien recibida por las paginas en blanco de mi diario. Solo con él puedo hablar de los Cullen, contarle cada uno de mis secretos y sentimientos, es el que me ha ayudado a seguir adelante después de la partida de Edward. La segunda vez que se fue.

_En el silencio de mi habitación_

_Aún siento el murmullo de tu voz_

Charlie se ha ido de pesca por primera vez desde la muerte de Harry este fin de semana. Dejándome completamente sola desde hoy en la tarde, anunciando su llegada para el domingo por la noche o la madrugada del lunes. No me molesta que salga, por el contrario, disfruto mucho entando sola. Y por otro lado, él se recupera de otra gran pérdida.

Mientras tanto, yo sigo encerrada en la habitación de siempre recordando...sintiendo el agujero de mi pecho en todo su esplendor. Lo extraño a él, a Alice, a cada uno de los Cullen; mi otra familia, mis mejores amigos, mis casi compañeros eternos.

_Lastimándome, como un dulce adiós_

_Dejándome vacío el corazón_

Esta vez Edward no se despidió. Alice me dijo que todos debían marcharse por mi bien, que había tenido una visión y que mi futuro ya estaba decidido. Si permanecía con ellos, no tendría un mañana. Insistí en mi transformación, pero no sirvió de nada. Ese era el problema principal, no iba a sobrevivir a la transformación y como humana, caería en manos de los Vulturis antes de poder pestañear.

En mi mente se han quedado grabadas las palabras que pronunció Edward la primera vez que se marcharon, y es como si las hubiera vuelto a decir ahora. Su aterciopelada voz la pronuncia una y otra vez cuando cierro los ojos. No necesitaba decirme adiós de frente, el solo recuerdo de la vez anterior bastaba para destruirme.

_Casi no duermo, llevo el perfumar_

_Cada recuerdo es una lágrima_

Las noches son largas. Es como si necesitara mi nana para dormir. La mayor parte la paso en vela, recordando los momentos que pasamos juntos, los besos y abrazos, los secretos y sonrisas. Y siempre dejo que el dolor aparezca y lloro, lloro como jamás creí que lo haría. Pero durante el día, soy feliz.

Charlie me ve sonreír todo el tiempo y está agradecido con Dios por no permitirme caer en un estado de profunda depresión. Me gusta que sonría, que no se preocupe por lo que me pasa. Adoro que Charlie no sepa lo que cada noche pienso, lo que siento y lo que mas deseo. No me permitiré dañarlo otra vez.

_No sé como hacer para estar de pie_

_Siempre me digo que es la última vez._

Cada día me cuesta mas trabajo ocultar mis sentimientos de los que me rodean. Mike todavía insiste en que salgamos, Jessica no me habla, Ángela y Ben me visitan casi todas las tardes, Lauren...ella es ella y punto, Tyler dejó de insistir hace poco y Eric perdió la esperanza desde el principio. Creo que se han dado cuenta que sin _ellos_ no soy igual.

Ángela me ha preguntado muchas veces qué haría si volviera a verlo. ¿Lo dejaría todo como está o me lanzaría a sus brazos una tercera vez? Y lo cierto es, que por más que diga que ya todo esta bien así, estoy segura de que caería a sus pies cada vez que me lo pidiera. Porque aun lo amo.

_Y vuelvo a caer_

_Cuando pienso en ti_

_No soy nada_

_Sin ti..._

No puedo contener más las lagrimas que ruegan por escapar de mis ojos, las siento rodar por mis mejillas y las veo caer sobre las páginas de este diario, al que ahora le hablo de mi sentir, el único que escucha las palabras que digo en voz alta y al mismo tiempo escribo sobre las líneas. No hay nadie en casa que me escuche, prefiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos que retenerlo un minuto más y desahogarme simplemente con el papel de un cuaderno.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

_Si te veo en todas partes_

_Si en el último beso_

_Me robaste el aliento_

Esta vez su huida fue distinta. No se mostró frío en ningún momento, como si nunca hubiera sospechado la nueva mudanza que se había programado. Sus labios tenían ese mismo sabor dulce que tanto disfrutaban los míos, no había en sus besos rastros de la despedida que se acercaba. Como si él no lo hubiera sabido.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

_Si te llevo en la sangre_

_Si en el último abrazo_

_Aún me pierdo despacio._

Antes de dormir siempre dejo la ventana abierta. Como si eso lo hiciera volver a mi. Extraño protegerme en sus fríos brazos, sentir su tacto, sus labios y tocar su rostro. Es una necesidad, las pocas horas que duermo sueño con él, con ese futuro que tanto deseo todavía.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

No puedo distraerme fácilmente. Su sonrisa siempre viene a mi mente, su voz retumba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, sus caricias han quedado marcadas en mi ser.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

No quiero que el recuerdo se vaya. No importa cuanto lastime, sin él no puedo seguir.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

No importa si no vuelvo a verlo en lo que queda de mi vida. Lo único que necesito saber es que existió alguna vez, que hubo un día en que él me quiso.

_Y no puedo olvidarte._

Pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar? No solo quiero creer que fue real, quiero vivirlo de nuevo, tenerlo a mi lado para siempre. Añoro ese futuro que me prometió una vez, deseo darle todo lo que tengo. Hacerlo feliz, ser feliz.

_No encuentro aún algún antídoto_

_Para entender que todo terminó_

Y a pesar de todo me esfuerzo por seguir adelante como si nunca hubiera estado aquí. Como si no hubiera formado parte de mi. Porque lo necesito cerca y no se qué hacer para tenerlo de nuevo. Para volver a verlo sonreír por mis tonterías, por mis locuras.

_Intento salir de la soledad_

_Darle al destino una oportunidad._

Charlie quiere que salga con otros chicos y por más que intento convencerlo de que no es el momento, sigue insistiendo. Cree que Edward me dejo una oportunidad para ser feliz con otra persona. Pero yo no quiero ser feliz con nadie que no sea él. Si, lo sé, sigo siendo tan testaruda como siempre.

_Mas vuelvo a caer_

_Cuando pienso en ti_

_No soy nada_

_Sin ti..._

Edward te extraño. Si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería verte entrar por la ventana una vez más. Abrazarte y besarte una última vez si eso es lo que deseas. Así al menos tendré un recuerdo agradable para finalizar todo. Aunque anhele lo contrario es lo menos que te pido.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

_Si te veo en todas partes_

_Si en el último beso_

_Me robaste el aliento_

Te amo y siempre lo haré Edward. No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, eso es algo que siempre debes recordar: lo mucho que te amo.

Dejé que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo libres sobre las palabras que había escrito. Cerré el diario y con él mi corazón. Era momento de ir a la cama y dormir, si es que podía hacerlo. Pero permanecí en silencio frente al escritorio, aún sentada en la misma silla, pensando en lo que acababa de escribir, en lo que sentía.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

_Si te llevo en la sangre_

_Si en el último abrazo_

_Aún me pierdo despacio._

Cerré los ojos un momento y dejé que la fresca brisa que entraba por la ventana rozara mi piel, me estremecí un poco por lo helado, pero el contacto ayudó a mi corazón a sanar un poco. Lo imaginé a él acariciando mi rostro en lugar del viento que me envolvía.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

Porque no deseo hacerlo nunca. Porque quiero que tu recuerdo este siempre presente en mi memoria.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

Porque eres muy importante y me ayudas a seguir adelante.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

Porque te amo más que a mi propia vida, más que a nada en este mundo. Para siempre.

_Y no puedo olvidarte._

Porque no quiero hacerlo, porque no puedo. Porque te quiero.

_No se cómo,_

_no sé cuándo_

_Olvidarte, _

_me hace daño._

-Yo tampoco puedo olvidarte, Bella- su voz sonó como un débil susurro en la habitación, y aun así sonreí. Mi imaginación llegaba lejos cuando quería.

-Pero es fácil distraerse-dije a nadie en especial, recordando la despedida de hace tanto tiempo.

_No se cómo,_

_no sé cuándo_

_Olvidarte, _

_me hace daño._

-Bella, estoy aquí y esta vez no me iré. Lo juro-dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Se que lo harás, Edward. Ya no te creo-respondí a su nueva promesa, no quería caer de nuevo.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

-No es lo mismo que pensabas antes de saber que estaba aquí. No es lo que deseas- sus palabras me dejaron sin habla. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? Quizás sea despistada, pero reconozco cuando tengo compañía.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

-Te amo, Bella.- me obligó a levantarme de la silla y a girarme. Nuestras miradas se encontraron una vez más. Y como cada vez que lo hacia, me quede sin respiración, completamente atrapada en el intenso color dorado que me reflejaba.

_Y no puedo olvidarte_

-Esta vez, te quedarás con nosotros. No me volveré a marchar sin llevarte a mi lado.-sus labios rozaron los míos, provocando que mi pulso se acelerara y me sonrojara como siempre. Otra promesa que seria rota. Pero me encontraba feliz por cumplir mi deseo.

_Y no puedo olvidarte._

-Te amo, Edward.- no había nada más que decir. Él sabia todo lo que sentía, escuchó cada uno de mis pensamientos antes de que me diera cuenta.

Sus labios atraparon los míos como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Y lo ultimo que sentí esa noche fue su ponzoña corriendo por mis venas.

* * *

**Esto me vino a la mente hace un instante. Mientras estuve sin computadora pense en sientos de fics para escribir, y la idea de utilizar esta cancion es de hace dos semanas. Escribi la letra en word y fui llenando los espacios como mi mente me indico. No sirvo para hacer borradores y este es el resultado.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
